


Última noche

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Love, POV Jon Snow, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, after 8x02
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Jon rozó su mejilla con delicadeza sin decir nada. Podía ver en la mirada azul de Sansa que no comprendía qué estaba pasando, casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos resonar en su cabeza. Jon era consciente de que debía contarle a Sansa la verdad, pero no era capaz, no esa noche.





	Última noche

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues después de ver el segundo capítulo necesitaba escribir algo sobre ellos porque, aunque he adorado el capítulo, me he quedado con las ganas de una escena juntos los dos.

Jon rozó su mejilla con delicadeza sin decir nada. Podía ver en la mirada azul de Sansa que no comprendía qué estaba pasando, casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos resonar en su cabeza. Jon era consciente de que debía contarle a Sansa la verdad, pero no era capaz, no esa noche. Quizás esa fuese la última vez que estuviesen juntos y no quería desperdiciar esos preciados segundos discutiendo sobre política, o familias. Hundió sus dedos en sus largos cabellos rojos. Sansa movió sus labios lista para hablar, preguntar, pero Jon negó con la cabeza.

\- Por favor… -murmuró casi sin aire.

No quería discutir, no quería dar explicaciones. No podía, no esa noche… Jon se acercó a ella unos milímetros y esperó, esperó un simple movimiento, una invitación, un rechazo, algo… Sin embargo, Sansa no se movió.

\- Sansa.

Necesitaba algo de ella. Sansa colocó su mano sobre la de él con la mirada fija en él y ladeó levemente la cabeza hacia Jon. Sansa se relamió los labios, aquello era todo lo que Jon necesitaba para continuar. Al acercarse más a ella, al sentir sus respiraciones chocar, todo desapareció para ambos. Jon rodeó la cintura de Sansa con su brazo libre y la atrajo hasta sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sintió los largos dedos de Sansa aferrarse al cuero de sus ropajes. Y por primera vez desde que abandonó su hogar en busca de una armada y protección, Jon sintió que podía respirar de nuevo.

Fue un beso descontrolado, lleno de desesperación y una pasión que ninguno de los dos podía esconder por más tiempo. Si iba a morir, pensó Jon, al menos se iría con el sabor de los labios de Sansa, con su aroma impregnado en él. No era suficiente, nunca nada sería suficiente para él, pero en aquellos momentos no había nada más que Jon pudiese pedir u ofrecer. Al separarse, Jon vio en sus ojos el brillo de la pasión, quería más, deseaba más.

\- Sansa… -buscó las palabras adecuadas para disculparse, para pedir tiempo-. Yo…

No pudo continuar, Sansa colocó sus dedos índice y corazón sobre sus labios y negó suavemente con la cabeza. No necesitaba palabras en aquel instante en el que su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y el deseo ardía en su interior. Retiró sus dedos y le besó con suavidad. Fue un beso corto, una promesa. Tras aquel efímero contacto se separó de él y se peinó sus largos cabellos con rapidez mientras recuperaba la compostura.

\- Te esperaré en las criptas –dijo con voz suave y llena de dulzura.

Jon asintió y se permitió el rozar su mejilla una última vez antes de darse media vuelta y relamer sus labios aún palpitantes. Debía sobrevivir a esa guerra.

Debía sobrevivir y volver a ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios y kudos serán bienvenidos.
> 
> Espero para próximos episodios poder escribir algo más largo. Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
